Geoffrey Fischbach V
King Geoffrey Fischbach V (965-1036) was a Human man and the twenty-ninth King of Cartham, ruling from 992 until his death. He was the second son of King Edmund Fischbach I and his wife, Alianor Wykeham. Biography Early life Geoffrey was born toward the end of 965 to King Edmund Fischbach I and his wife, Alianor Wykeham. He had an older brother, Asher, and three younger sisters. In 971, his mother gave birth to his brother, Althalos, who was stillborn. Geoffrey shared a bedchamber with his brother Asher. They were constant companions during their youth; they took their lessons together, and played together as well. Queen Ceiridwen In 976, the Ambersight Queen Ceiridwen attacked Cartham City. At the behest of their mother, Geoffrey and his siblings were sent to Fort Hope while their father fought Ceiridwen. During the journey, their ship was captured by Ambersight vessels. Geoffrey escaped capture by flying on a Griffin, leaving his siblings behind. He had never flown before, and the experience left him shaken. He clung to the Griffin's neck during their journey into the Highlands, where he informed the soldiers stationed at the Bastion of Carthia's Light of all that had happened. The Griffin had been severely wounded during the flight and died within the hour. He hardly spoke a word during his time at the Bastion, where he was raised by Warthorn Elves. Geoffrey would always feel guilty about leaving his siblings behind, as his sisters would be killed by Ceiridwen seven years later. He was left forever mentally scarred, Ceiridwen's actions cementing his later fierce hatred for the Ambersight Elves. Ceiridwen was killed in the second flood that destroyed much of Cartham City. Unfortunately, Geoffrey's brother, Asher, died in the same flood. Geoffrey inherited the throne as Geoffrey V in 992. Reign Geoffrey married the peasant girl Mary DeGray the following year, and would have six children with her; Edmund, Geoffrey, Victoria, Henry, Geoffrey, and John. As king, Geoffrey V strove to give the realm peace and plenty, but his coldness kept him from courting his lords and people. Geoffrey's reign ended with his death as a result of illness in 1036. He is not remembered fondly. Physical appearance Geoffrey was a handsome man, lean of face and body. By the age of ten, Geoffrey was considered tall for his age. He wore a short beard. Geoffrey dressed simply, and in black. Under his velvets and satins, he wore a hair shirt. Personality & traits Geoffrey was a joyless man, severely marked during his experiences during the reign of Queen Ceiridwen. He seldom smiled and laughed even less. Geoffrey could be graceful and courtly when it was required, but at the same time had a darkness within him that never went away. The guilt he felt over abandoning his brother Asher when they were attacked by Ambersight Elves caused him to become somber. Many called him "broken" after having lost his siblings to Ceridwen's genocide, and was described as "dead inside". Geoffrey showed little interest in women, did not ride, hawk, hunt, or joust, nor attended tourneys. He did not enjoy reading, dancing, or singing, and was not interested in wine or food, so much so that he often had to be reminded to eat. Similarly, he had little interest in swordplay or the arts of war. Geoffrey rarely displayed emotions, although the mere mention of the Ambersight Elves would send him into a rage, nor would he go near or speak to one. Although clever, he was an overall quiet person, who never started a conversation and answered questions as curtly as possible. He was regarded as solemn, dour, and gloomy. He spoke little, and often retreated into silence, solitude, and a brooding passivity. Geoffrey had few friends, and during the early years of his reign, seldom slept a full night. He rarely left the Royal Castle after his coronation. He was a melancholy man who found pleasure in almost nothing, disliked being touched, and retreated into his chambers for days on end, brooding alone. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Married Individuals Category:10th century births Category:1030s deaths Category:House Fischbach